


A Leader to Be

by gloryasme



Category: ReBoot (TV), ReBoot: The Guardian Code (2018)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Suicide Attempt, ooc maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Austin's feeling down after the recent mission.(Based after Episode 7; Game Day)





	A Leader to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Warning;  
> Suicide attempt
> 
>  
> 
> Read at your own risk

Austin shivered slightly in the rain, but ignored the rain pouring on top of him as he stared at his father’s grave. If he died he’d rather it be here than inside some godforsaken computer.

 

Austin’s phone dinged, but he ignored it. It dinged again, again, again, again and again. Austin was fighting the urge to throw the damned thing into the pavement. His phone rang. He let it run to voicemail.

 

“ _Hey Austin it’s Trey… are you okay? You’re making your mom worry and I think Parker is about to pass out just… get back to us when you can, okay?_ ”

 

Another call, somewhere between half an hour and an hour.

 

“ _Austin buddy… we’ve started searching around for you and we’re all heading out now, please be safe dude,_ ”

 

Austin shivered and his body forced itself to pull in closer to preserve heat. He was shivering badly; his teeth were chattering and his clothes were soaking with the down pour. His vision began to blur as he saw a shadowed figure approach him.

 

 

Austin woke in his bed, Parker sleeping like he was at a desk on top of the bed and his mother in a chair at another part of the room. “You’re awake,” VERA says. Austin jumped at her voice and turns to his doorway. She stood, ready to assist in some way. “What… what happened?” He asks.

 

“Trey found you passed out in the rain in front of your father’s grave the carried you back here,” She says robotically. “After conduction some research, you aren’t in bad health, you just need to rest and have warm fluids,”

 

…

 

“Do you mean _soup_?” Austin asked. “I suppose, if that is what you want to call it,”

 

“Oh yes, and I automatically sent out a text to Tamra and Trey when you awoke, they’re on their way now,” VERA adds. “Thanks… but I don’t really want to see anyone right now…” VERA looks at Austin in a questionable manner. “Very well… would you like me to take Parker and Judy out of your room?”

 

Austin nods. “Yes, thanks,” VERA nods and with surprisingly little effort, she picked up Parker took him out, probably putting him on the couch or floor then coming back in for Judy and doing the same with her. Austin locked his bedroom door. He picked his phone up off the table and looked at his notifications he ignored the night before.

 

156 missed calls and 11’328 messages. New record.

 

A rough knock on his door made him snap out of his self-loathing pity party. “Austin, you okay dude?” Trey asked through the door. “M’fine,” he replies.

 

Silence.

 

“Can we come in?” Tamra asks. Austin sighs. Forcing himself from his comfort zone he walked to the door and unlocked it before going back to his bed. Four people walked in. Parker, Trey, VERA and Tamra.

 

“What happened?” Parker asks.

 

“Why were you out in the rain alone?” Trey snaps.

 

“Are you okay?” Tamra asks.

 

They all spoke over each other. “I’m fine, I just… lost track of time,” He mumbles.

 

“My scans show you’d had pills to slow down your heart rate, being out in the rain so long slowed it more, if Trey hadn’t found you, you would’ve died, thankfully the pills seemed to have run their course and your heart rate is back to normal,” VERA says.

 

“YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF!?” The trio exclaim loudly. “… I’d rather die at my father’s side than inside a computer fighting a _virus_ ,” he replies bitterly. “… this is about your arm…” Trey murmurs. “Because we can actually get hurt doing this…” Parker adds. “… and you wouldn’t get to say goodbye…” Tamra says slowly.

 

The group fall into silence, all probably thinking of their own families. Tamra and Parker slowly leave to do whatever. VERA follows for whatever reason. Trey plants himself on Austin’s bed.

 

“Y’know dude… I’ve already thought about it and I’d rather die fighting a noble cause -even if it’s a virus- because I’ll be with my friends than out here in the real world,” Trey says. Austin nods then chuckles lightly under his breath making the other turn to him. “What?”

 

“We’re even now… I saved your life and you saved mine…”

 

They both laugh then fall into a comfortable silence staring at each other. They were drawn forwards. Their lips brushed in a silence ask of permission before they softly pull each other close for a kiss.

 

A click of someone’s phone made them pull back. “Keepin’ this~” Tamra says with a wink. She was smiling. So was Parker. They were happy. Happy to be here together with their team.

 

Austin could work with this.


End file.
